


Washing Day

by hjea



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Blatant Use of Euphemism, Cock-Blocking Wizards, F/M, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjea/pseuds/hjea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard helps Kahlan out a little with her dirty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 03/25/09.

Richard couldn’t really claim it was unintentional—not with a clear conscience—but he still didn’t quite mean to find Kahlan in these situations. He just got worried when she went off on her own for a while, especially with each day bringing them closer and closer to Rahl’s stronghold. And he liked to be with her. So he followed.    
  
She was at least clothed this time. Mostly. Her brown skirt floated around her knees in the clear water, and one corset strap dropped loosely down her shoulder as she raised her gaze to meet his. She wasn’t naked, but Richard suddenly felt like she might as well have been, and he turned away blushing, stammering apology already breaking the silence of the warm air.    
  
“It’s okay, Richard.” Kahlan didn’t seem annoyed, and Richard turned back toward her as she began wading to the shore, towing her white dress behind her in the water. He stepped closer, onto a sun-warmed rock, and offered a hand as she began to pull herself out.    
  
“Thank you.” Kahlan bit her lip and smiled, hand resting in his for just a moment too long before she pulled away. She let her dress fall with a wet slap to the rock.    
  
“Er,” Richard tugged his ear. “What are you doing?”    
  
Kahlan sighed, knelt down, and began to wring the water from her clothes. “A Confessor’s dress is a mark of her position, and because of its importance, we’re supposed to take special pride in its appearance, keep it clean, and make sure it remains in the best condition. But,” she looked wryly around the woods, “It’s not easy.”    
  
Eyes skipping away from his for a moment, Kahlan reached into her corset and withdrew a small piece of linen, which she began to unwrap reverently as Richard bent his head closer. “It’s the last of the soap I brought with me from home,” she explained, as she revealed the small slice she had left. “And I’ve somehow got to make it last who knows how much longer.”    
  
Richard whistled through his teeth appreciatively. “That’s not easy to get.”    
  
“No.” Kahlan agreed, and Richard tried very hard not to notice the way she seemed to be drawing closer to him with each breath.    
  
Her voice dropped to a low chuckle beside his ear. “It’s too bad it doesn’t grow on trees.”    
  
Richard narrowed his eyes. “Wait a second.” He suddenly stood up, and cast his eyes quickly around the edge of the pool. A clump of small purple flowers caught his attention, and he jumped down to pick them, crushing roots and leaves between his fingers as he returned, smiling, to the rock.    
  
“You know,” Kahlan stuck her tongue between her teeth in amusement, “When you give a girl flowers, I really don’t think you’re supposed to destroy them.”    
  
“Not with this kind.” Richard shook his head and chuckled, and then held the pulpy mass out to Kahlan. “It’s soapwort.”    
  
Kahlan’s face lit up in understanding, and she held out her hands eagerly for his offering.    
  
Together, they held the flowers under the water and created a lather that they worked into the fabric of the white dress. Richard’s fingers slipped easily between Kahlan’s soap-slicked ones, and he swallowed, trying to look away as he noticed the pink blush spreading out across her breasts.    
  
Richard cleared his throat. “This, uh, won’t be as good as your actual soap, but—“ “—this is perfect.” Kahlan held his gaze, and Richard could suddenly feel his breath quicken to match the rise and fall of her chest.    
  
He licked his lips. “I—“    
  
Kahlan’s eyes widened. “—Yes?”    
  
“RICHARD! KAHLAN?”    
  
Zedd’s voice boomed out from somewhere between the trees, and Richard and Kahlan jumped apart in surprise. They caught themselves, eyes meeting, and laughed nervously as the wizard’s heavy footfalls moved further away.    
  
“I, uh, better go see what he wants.” Richard gestured over his shoulder, and Kahlan nodded.    
  
“I’ll just finish up here and then catch up with you two.”    
  
“Right.”    
  
He smiled, about to jump down from the rock, before Kahlan’s hand reached out and encircled his wrist lightly.    
  
“Thank you for the soap, Richard.”    
  
His hand twisted and caught her own. “Anytime.”    
  
Richard left, weaving through the trees to seek out Zedd, and tried not to hope too hard that the next washing day would arrive soon. 


End file.
